1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beds and more particularly pertains to a new bed assembly for permitting a user to urinate and defecate while lying in the bed assembly.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The use of beds is known in the prior art. More specifically, beds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,390; U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,429; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,700; U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,945; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,599; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,849.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bed assembly. The inventive device includes a mattress that has an aperture extending through the mattress for permitting a user to urinate and defecate while lying on the mattress. The mattress is positionable between a lying position and a sitting position for permitting a user to urinate and defecate in a seated position. A plug member is removably positioned in the aperture of the mattress for plugging the aperture in the mattress. A frame is provided for supporting the mattress. A container is removably positionable under the aperture for receiving the urine and feces discharge of a user. A pair of guide rails is mounted to the frame for selectively receiving the container and positioning the container under the aperture in mattress.
In these respects, the bed assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to urinate and defecate while lying in the bed assembly.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of beds now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bed assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for permitting a user to urinate and defecate while lying in the bed assembly.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bed assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the beds mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bed assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art beds, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a mattress that has an aperture extending through the mattress for permitting a user to urinate and defecate while lying on the mattress. The mattress is positionable between a lying position and a sitting position for permitting a user to urinate and defecate in a seated position. A plug member is removably positioned in the aperture of the mattress for plugging the aperture in the mattress. A frame is provided for supporting the mattress. A container is removably positionable under the aperture for receiving the urine and feces discharge of a user. A pair of guide rails is mounted to the frame for selectively receiving the container and positioning the container under the aperture in mattress.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new bed assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the beds mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bed assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art beds, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new bed assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new bed assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new bed assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bed assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed assembly for permitting a user to urinate and defecate while lying in the bed assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed assembly which includes a mattress that has an aperture extending through the mattress for permitting a user to urinate and defecate while lying on the mattress. The mattress is positionable between a lying position and a sitting position for permitting a user to urinate and defecate in a seated position. A plug member is removably positioned in the aperture of the mattress for plugging the aperture in the mattress. A frame is provided for supporting the mattress. A container is removably positionable under the aperture for receiving the urine and feces discharge of a user. A pair of guide rails is mounted to the frame for selectively receiving the container and positioning the container under the aperture in mattress.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed assembly that reduces injuries to the elderly and immobile. Elderly and immobile individuals often require assistance to use the bathroom. Often, assistance is not available for a period of time, leaving these individuals to attempt to reach the bathroom on their own. Unfortunately, they are often injured in their attempts to reach the bathroom. However, the present invention permits the elderly and immobile to use the bathroom from the comfort of their bed, eliminating the need to leave the bed to relieve themselves.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed assembly that permits a user lying in bed to use the bathroom in a seated position. Prior to the present invention, users had the difficult task of urinating and defecating while lying down. The present invention is adjustable to position the user in a seated position making it easier for the individual to urinate and defecate.